Un bal qui ne m'intéresse pas
by Rajhna
Summary: Lily est à Poufsouffle, James a serpentard. Il n'accepte pas le fait de perdre mais lorsque Lily réussit, que va til lui faire ? Se venger ? A la demande des revieweurs je ferai une suite.
1. Partie I

**OS James/Lily.**

**C'est un peu AU parce que James se trouve être à Serpentard et Lily à Poufsouffle (Peu commun mais j'aime quand les maraudeurs sont à Serpentard)**

**Auteur : Rajhna ou Lily dans HPF**

**Je vous assure que c'est bien la fin, il n'y a pas de suite**

**Bonne lecture**

**Un bal qui ne m'intéresse pas **

Lily pleurait dans sa chambre. Elle le détestait, elle le détestait réellement, pire que n'importe quelle personne méprisant son ennemi. Elle le haïssait à un tel point que même le voir lui arrachait des larmes de haine.

Elle se cacha le visage des mains alors qu'elle se rappelait ce qui venait de se passer à peine une heure plus tôt.

Elle était sur son balai essayant d'attraper le vif d'or. Elle était de poufsouffle et jouait le poste d'attrapeuse. Ses adversaires n'étaient autre que les Serpentard qui passaient leur temps à se jouer des Poufsouffle, leurs victimes préférées, et malheureusement pour elle leur préférée était surtout elle pour lui.

Elle continuait de voler à la quête du vif d'or. Elle voulait gagner, gagner contre ces Serpentard qui se croyaient meilleurs que tout le monde et puis il fallait le dire, elle avait une chance de gagner, ça l'enhardissait à poursuivre. James Potter qui était l'attrapeur des Serpentard avait eu une fracture à la jambe lors d'une séance d'entraînement et il était possible qu'il ne sache pas encore très bien voler. Elle avait l'avantage vu qu'il regardait le match tandis qu'elle se préoccupait du vif d'or.

Elle jeta un bref regard vers son équipe qui ne jouait pas très bien. Il fallait l'accorder, son équipe était la plus nulle de Poudlard, tout le monde le disait et se moquait d'eux. Pourtant elle savait bien combien son équipe faisait des efforts pour qu'on cesse de se moquer d'eux, pour que les gens voient leurs efforts. Et aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de gagner pour sa maison, pour son équipe. Et pour cela il fallait attraper rapidement le vif d'or car son équipe ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps face aux Serpentard Il est clair qu'en attrapant vite le vif d'or, ils allaient obtenir très peu de points et ils ne seront sans doute pas dans la demi-final et ni même en 3ème position mais eux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était gagner contre la meilleure équipe.

Un léger sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles et elle leva les yeux. Une minuscule balle dorée volait au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne fit ni une ni deux et essayait de la rattraper. Elle entendit l'attrapeur des Serpentard la suivre par-derrière mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Des cognards fusaient vers elle et les évita de justesse. Au bout de quelques secondes sa main se referma une petite balle avec de belles ailes.

Elle redescendit en chandelles tandis que Madame Bibine donnait les coups de sifflets finals. Elle rayonnait, elle était prise d'une exultation immense, impossible à décrire.

Elle observa la petite balle dans les mains. C'était la première de sa vie qu'elle en attrapait une. Bien entendu lors de séances elle l'avait dans les mains mais là, elle l'avait gagné contre une équipe et tout le collège en était témoin. Son équipe n'arrivait pas à le croire, ils étaient autour d'elle mais n'osaient pas s'approcher.  
- Je l'ai, confirma Lily.  
A ce moment-là ses six cos-équipiers se jetèrent sur elle pour l'embrasser.  
- C'est fantastique Lily, tu as été merveilleuse.  
- Merci Lily.

Lorsqu'ils se dégagèrent d'elle, tout le monde s'en alla tandis qu'elle regardait encore la balle.  
- T'es étonnée Evans ?  
Elle leva la tête et vit Potter et ses amis.  
- Je me demande comment tu as pu attraper un vif d'or, tu es d'habitude si maladroite.  
Lily ne dit rien.  
- Ben quoi Evans, tu ne te défends pas ? Ca doit faire quoi d'avoir gagné un peu d'honneur ?  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lily regarda ailleurs. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder.  
Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Potter était tout proche d'elle.  
- Je devrais peut-être te féliciter, non ?  
Lily le fixa ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Et bien quoi Evans ? Tu ne sais pas comment je remercie ceux qui m'ont battu ?  
Et aussitôt il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à lui tout en fixant son visage. Lily sursauta lorsqu'il la toucha. Très peu de gars l'avait touché, soyons honnête, seul un ou deux moldus étaient sortis avec elle et ils n'avaient jamais été romantiques, c'était juste une amourette de vacances. La façon dont la regardait James la faisait frissonner. Personne ne la regardait de cette manière, et surtout lui. Que lui prenait-il de la fixer ainsi, lui qui d'habitude aimait la rabaisser devant tout le monde. Il posa un doigt sur sa joue et elle frissonna. James l'avait vu et eut un demi-sourire au coin.

- Et bien on leur félicite comme ça.  
Et aussitôt il la poussa et elle tomba par terre. Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que James reprenait.  
- Tu ne sais même pas tenir debout, comment as-tu pu tenir sur un balai ?

Après l'avoir bien humiliée, ils s'en alla en compagnie de ses amis.

Lily essaya d'oublier cette scène. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller au bal de ce soir. Elle était sûre que tout le monde allait encore rigoler sur elle après ce qu'avait fait James.

Son amie s'assit près d'elle et la réconforta.  
- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ce qu'il t'a fait. Lily, écoute-moi … dit-elle alors que Lily éclatait en sanglot. Lily, il est jaloux. Jaloux parce que tu as gagné et quoi qu'il fasse lui ne pourra jamais oublier cette défaite. Il peut t'humilier comme il veut mais au fond c'est lui le perdant.  
- Tu sais, il … tout à l'heure il a osé me toucher … et …  
- Oui j'étais là Lily. Ce n'est qu'un crétin, tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour lui. Allez lève-toi et prépare-toi.  
Lily se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se prit une bonne douche.

Elle se vêtit de la robe qu'elle trouvait la plus belle. Après s'être maquillée et coiffée, elle se regarda sur le miroir. « Et pourtant elle se trouvait belle, alors pourquoi aucun garçon n'était venu lui demander d'être sa cavalière ! »

Elle descendit dans sa salle commune mais il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient sans doute tous déjà dans la grande salle. Elle sortit de sa salle commune. Et à peine avait-elle marché un bon moment que Potter lui barra le chemin. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds et finalement avec un sourire moqueur demanda :  
- Tu comptes quand même aller à ce bal ?  
- Bien entendu, vu que je suis la gagnante.  
Il serra ses poings et la toisa :  
- On va se refaire un match de suite et on va voir qui va gagner.  
- Tu as mal à ta jambe, tu ne pourras pas gagner.  
- Je gagnerai Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?  
Lily ne dit rien

- Je … je dois me changer, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Bon allons-y alors.  
Lily pensait qu'il allait l'attendre là mais non il la suivit jusque dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle et pire même jusqu'à son dortoir.

Elle prit de suite une tenue qui pourrait lui permettre de monter sur un balai et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit que James l'attendait. Ils descendirent et traversèrent le lac. Lily se demandait si elle verrait des chevesnes, impossible il faisait trop noir. Peut-être le calmar géant. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le stade de Quiddicth.

Il y avait déjà les balais et la malle où il y avait les balles.

Lily prit le balai que lui tendait James. Celui-ci lâcha le vif d'or et tous les deux enfourchèrent leur balai.

Ils se toisèrent un bon moment avant de prendre leur élan et de voler. Lily cherchait la balle mais au fond elle voulait perdre comme ça James lui ficherait la paix, elle n'avait aucune envie de gagner, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

C'est alors que James attrapa la minuscule balle et tous les deux descendirent.

- Alors Evans, j'ai gagné.  
Elle hocha de la tête.  
- Tu ne me félicites pas.  
- Félicitation.  
- Sois plus originale quand même, moi je l'ai été.

Un seul mot germa dans l'esprit de Lily « vengeance ». Toute l'après-midi elle n'avait pensé qu'à cela, aujourd'hui elle en avait l'occasion. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'observa. James la fixa rieur et elle approcha son visage du sien alors que James ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle effleura les lèvres de James avant de s'en détacher. Elle s'apprêtait à partir alors qu'une main empoigna son bras et la fit face. James était très en colère.

- A quoi tu joues ?  
- Ben je te félicitais, moi je suis moins méchante, non ?  
Aussitôt James posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux et passionné mais sauvage et remplie de haine et de vengeance.

James posa ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui tandis que Lily gardait ses mains très loin de tout ce qui appartenait à James.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il l'observa. Lily ne savait plus quoi penser : elle n'avait jamais reçu un tel baiser. C'était peut-être son ennemi qui le lui offrait mais au moins, elle savait quel effet cela faisait d'en recevoir un alors qu'elle se prenait pour la pire des andouilles.

James avait toujours ses mains poser sur son dos et essayait de savoir ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser. Lily n'avait émis aucune objection et d'ailleurs elle ne semblait par vouloir s'en aller. Il étudia son visage : ses yeux, ses lèvres qu'ils venaient d'embrasser, son petit nez, ses pommettes. Ses muscles zygomatiques finirent bien vite par lui arracher un léger sourire. Il était satisfait de tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
Avec le reste de fierté qu'il lui restait, il la repoussa et s'en alla en riant.

Lily retourna dans sa salle commune en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

James alla se prendre une douche et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il s'amusa avec ses amis. C'est alors qu'il vit une rousse qui était de dos à lui. Il contempla ses cheveux et ne cessa de la regarder. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se posta devant elle pour l'embêter encore et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lily. Il parcourut la salle du regard à sa recherche mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

Il serra les poings. « Cette garce n'avait pas osé se montrer pour le bal, elle avait peur qu'il la blesse de nouveau ou qu'il l'humilie et bien elle va voir de quoi il était capable ! »

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle et donna le mot de passe. Il le connaissait vu que Lily l'avait prononcé tout à l'heure en sa présence. Il monta les escaliers et arriva enfin au dortoir des filles et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Lily était là, habillée de sa jolie robe, allongée sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Potter.  
Normalement c'était à elle de poser cette question, non ?

- Ben … je suis dans mon dortoir.  
- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas au bal, tu as peur que je ne t'humilie une autre fois ou que je te blesse ?  
Lily fronça les sourcils.

- J'avais pas envie de venir pour m'amuser. Après tout pourquoi une perdante irait s'amuser ? C'est ce qui est arrivé, non. Quand je t'ai battu, tu n'as pas voulu aller au bal et moi j'étais partie pour y aller, et maintenant que tu as gagné, tu es partit et moi je suis restée ici.  
- Ton raisonnement est pourri, digne d'une Poufsouffle  
- Et toi tu as l'attitude d'un vrai Serpentard !  
- Et je suis fier de l'être.  
Sachant qu'il était inutile de parler avec lui, Lily se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Je vais au bal.  
- Et pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Ben d'abord tu veux que je vienne et maintenant …  
- Tu me fuis ? Tu as tellement peur de moi ?  
Lily se retourna pour le regarder.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas m'offrir comme cadeau ?  
James fronça les sourcils.

- C'est Noël et depuis ce matin je crains de voir ton cadeau de Noël, c'est toujours quelque chose de … d'original.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ça, je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau !!  
Lily s'indigna. C'était elle qui lui faisait rappeler, non mais vraiment.

A peine fut-elle sortie de ses pensées que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut nettement plus doux et calme que la première fois. Lily n'y comprenait rien. C'était censé être quoi ça ? Son cadeau de Noël ou autre chose ? Peut-être qu'il devenait de plus en plus intelligent car il devenait imprévisible.

Il rompit le baiser et la fixa. Il la lâcha tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.  
- Pourquoi tu te joues de moi Potter ?  
- Parce que t'es une belle petite sang de bourbe qui vient de Poufsouffle  
Lily ne dit rien et essuya la larme qui venait de couler.  
James s'en alla. 


	2. Partie II

**Bonjour tout le monde**

Vous avez été plusieurs à me demander une suite à ce OS, j'ai donc accepté avec un grand sourire  Cette suite est donc pour vous, chers revieweurs et lecteurs

**Je suis désolée du retard, j'avais déjà écrite cette suite sur le pc de ma sœur mais comme celui-ci a commencé à déconner, j'ai vite mis le fichier dans une disquette. Mais le lecteur disquette de mon autre pc fonctionne plus et les portables n'acceptent pas les disquettes XD Du coup, j'ai dû demander à une amie mais bon vous connaissez ça, on la passe mais elle est vite oubliée, moi-même j'avais oublié cette disquette Bref la voilà now.**

**Ensuite, j'aimerai vous dire que si cette suite est courte c'est normal. Parce qu'après j'ai écris deux versions, après cette suite-là, il y a deux versions. J'avais donc fini d'écrire mais j'ai trouvé le James légèrement psychopathe (ben vous verrez de quoi je parle) et au risque de ne pas me faire tuer par les fans de James (au cas où cela arriverait lol) j'ai décidé d'écrire une autre version**

**Vous comprendrez mieux, mais fallait que je poste d'abord cette suite pour bien séparer les versions. Donc c'est après cette suite qu'il y a les deux versions Qui viendra bientôt ! La première version viendra sûrement la semaine prochaine.**

**Bon du coup le titre ne s'adapte plus à l'histoire et cet OS devient une fic !**

**Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plait toujours !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Partie II 

James était maintenant très heureux d'avoir pu se venger de cette Poufsouffle qui se croyait capable de le combattre. Comment osait-elle penser qu'elle pouvait le défier, le meilleur joueur de Poudlard ? Il est vrai qu'avec sa fracture à la jambe, elle avait de quoi rêver mais même, elle ne pouvait pas gagner contre lui.

Il se rendit d'un pas fier vers la grande fête qui battait encore son plein. Une fille, puis deux, trois, quatre … Toutes les filles venaient dans ses bras pour lui accorder une danse. Que des sangs purs. Elles pouvaient bien être d'une autre maison, tant que le sang était pur, c'était cela le plus important. Par contre, il ne poserait jamais ses pattes sur une sang mêlée ou une Sang-De-Bourbe. Rien qu'à l'idée de la toucher, lui donnait envie de vomir.

Une brune, une blonde, une rousse… toutes aussi mignonnes les unes que les autres se déhanchaient devant lui au rythme de la musique. C'était un agréable moment de plaisir que de savoir son corps bougé contre le sien.

Maintenant, il se fichait bien qu'Evans vienne au bal. Il l'avait humiliée une nouvelle fois dans son dortoir. Elle n'oserait plus jamais se montrer et encore moins à ce bal. Elle devait vraiment avoir honte d'elle. En l'espace d'une journée, il avait complètement détruit sa réputation. Elle n'aurait pas dû gagner contre lui, il ne lui aurait rien fait. En plus, elle était mignonne, il aurait préféré la mettre dans son lit plutôt qu'elle devienne la risée du collège. Mais elle avait choisi elle-même son propre destin. Et puis qu'importe, maintenant, elle n'oserait plus lui faire face. Il aurait eu envie encore de jouer avec elle, elle avait été sa victime de longue durée et sa préférée par-dessus tout, mais le jeu était terminé. Il lui faudrait trouver une nouvelle victime. Evans n'avait pas été si intelligente, il lui fallait une adversaire de taille.

Il rejeta ses pensées se préoccupant plutôt de la fille qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Une Serdaigle de 6ème année, légèrement petite, de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules nues. De grands yeux noirs où pétillait le désir. Finalement, la soirée s'annonçait vraiment bien.

**oOoOo**

Christelle chuchota quelque chose à son cavalier avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de bal. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle, monta dans son dortoir et vit une Lily endormie sur son lit. Christelle voulut la réveiller mais elle s'abstint.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bal.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Thomas.  
- J'étais partie voir Lily. Je voulais savoir quand elle daignerait venir mais elle s'est endormie. Je crois qu'elle fait un joli rêve parce que je l'ai vu sourire. Je me demande de qui elle peut rêver. Je vais la questionner demain.

Thomas et Christelle se mirent à rire.

Derrière eux, James avait écouté la conversation avec intérêt. Il dégagea la jolie fille avec qui il comptait passer la nuit pour aller boire une bonne bierraubeurre.  
A quoi jouait-elle ? Il avait pensé qu'elle ne viendrait pas parce qu'elle le pleurerait. Parce qu'il l'avait traitée de « sang de bourbe », parce qu'il l'avait embrassée et parce qu'il avait gagné contre elle. Mais non, cette … Sang-De-Bourbe était en train de dormir. Au fond, il avait espéré qu'elle vienne pour qu'il continue de l'humilier mais celle-ci était en train de … rêver ? 

Il sentit la rage lui monter. De quel droit ? De quel droit osait-elle rêver de lui ?

Parce qu'il en était sûr, après l'avoir embrassée, elle pensait peut-être qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Il devrait sans doute la remettre à sa place.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il se rendit à son dortoir et arracha les rideaux du lit de Lily. Il s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il observa Lily, une Lily endormie qui serrait ses couvertures contre elle de peur que le froid la caresse. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller et elle portait pourtant encore ses boucles d'oreille et son collier. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas changée.

Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle et contempla lentement le visage endormi de Lily. Ses yeux clos, ses pommettes rosies par le froid de la chambre, son petit nez et ses lèvres… ses lèvres qui lui demandaient presque de venir. Ses lèvres endormies mais qui réclamaient tant de choses. Sa voix muette qui lui imposait sa présence. Il se reprit. Il la réveillerait.

Mais comme il ne trouvait pas de mots, il arracha la couverture des mains de Lily. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour reprendre la couverture des mains de James, elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on lui rende cette couverture. Elle plissa sa robe qui s'était soulevée un peu lorsqu'elle s'était endormie et attrapa sa couverture. Mais comme, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée, à moitié endormie, elle capitula et se rallongea sur son lit en se recroquevillant.

James était de plus en plus énervé. Pourquoi s'en fichait-elle à ce point ? Lors de leur défi, elle n'avait presque même pas essayé d'attraper la balle, après elle n'avait même pas tenté de répliquer pour lui clouer le bec et là, elle avait laissé tomber le fait de reprendre son drap. Pourquoi capitulait-elle aussi vite ? Il détestait ce genre de comportement. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas comme ça, ni les Gryffondor. Ils jouaient et défiaient tant qu'ils pouvaient. Ils ne laissaient jamais tomber.

Il lui prit alors le bras férocement et la toisa.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue au bal ?

Lily posa une main sur sa tête en gémissant.

- J'ai mal à la tête. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle demain. Je faisais un joli rêve, Christelle !  
- Je ne suis pas Christelle !!! Comment oses-tu rêver de moi ? Tu n'as aucun droit de le faire, tu as compris ? Si tu oses rêver de moi, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais rêver.

Lily était à moitié réveillée maintenant. James était assis sur son lit.

- Je ne rêvais pas de toi, Potter, répondit-elle calmement. Je rêvais de … de …  
- De ? la pressa-t-il.  
- D'un Poufsouffle, avoua-t-elle. Tu peux partir en paix, je ne rêverai jamais de toi.

Lily voulut se rallonger dans son lit mais James la tint fermement.

- J'ai vraiment mal à la tête et …

Mais James la tint par les épaules. Il la fixait. Elle ne rêvait pas de lui, il devait s'en sentir soulagé ? Et puis sa réaction était complètement stupide. Qu'importe si elle rêvait de lui, c'était sa vie, pas la sienne. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'à son dortoir pour lui poser cette simple question ? Il aurait très bien pu attendre jusqu'au lendemain et l'humilier devant tout le monde. Lily ferma lentement les yeux en murmurant.

- Tu pourras lancer un sort pour réchauffer la pièce… oublié de le faire.

Les deux mains de Lily tenaient la veste de James pour le pousser à la lâcher mais celui-ci continuait de l'observer. Finalement, au moment où il s'apprêtait à la lâcher, elle se jeta littéralement en avant, soit dans ses bras. Il sursauta à ce contact.

Lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte ce qu'il était en train de faire, James la serra contre lui et laissa sa tête s'engouffrer dans les cheveux de Lily pour y respirer son odeur. Il voulait la garder dans ses bras, il voulait la serrer toujours contre lui, il voulait qu'elle ne se réveille jamais, il se sentait bien. Il voulait la réconforter, il voulait la bercer, il voulait … Ses deux bras devaient sans doute réchauffer Lily car elle se blottit contre lui et il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était fier de ce résultat. Il ne la laissait finalement pas si indifférente que ça.

Il lui enleva alors ses bijoux qui la gêneraient durant la nuit. Il ne savait pas si elle avait l'habitude de les porter aussi la nuit, mais comme lui ne supportait pas, ce devait sans doute être le cas pour lui aussi.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi à la garder dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à bouger. James se rendit alors compte de son erreur et au lieu de la jeter sur son lit comme il avait eu envie de le faire, il la posa délicatement et la recouvrit de sa couverture.

Il se rendit au seuil du dortoir, lança un sort pour le réchauffement de la pièce et lui jeta un dernier regard.

- Tu me le payeras Evans.

Il descendit brusquement et retint un juron tout en se dirigeant vers sa propre salle commune.

Il la tuerait. Oui, il tuerait Evans pour lui faire naître des choses pas très clairs dans sa tête. Il la tuerait pour avoir osé le toucher, il la tuerait pour l'avoir obligé à la prendre dans ses bras. Il la tuerait pour bien d'autres choses encore. Demain, Lily Evans serait tuée des mains de James Potter. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre, si elle vivait, elle ne le laisserait pas vivre pleinement de sa vie.

Elle se fichait complètement de lui, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il vienne la voir. Bien des filles se seraient réjouies de le voir dans leurs dortoirs. Même si c'était au beau milieu de la nuit, ces filles-là se seraient réveillées et auraient été à sa rencontre mais elle… elle pensait à dormir. Et au lieu de rêver de lui, elle pensait à un Poufsouffle. Il la tuerait pour vouloir l'humilier, pour lui prouver qu'elle se fichait de lui alors qu'il savait qu'elle était folle de lui.

- Où étais-tu James ? Je t'ai cherché partout ?

Il se retourna et vit la Serdaigle, les yeux légèrement froncés.

- Tu me cherchais ?

Son énorme sourire refit surface.

- Ben oui. Cela fait plus d'une dizaine de minutes que je te cherche et je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part. Tout va bien ?

Il y avait elle qui l'avait cherché et l'autre… l'autre qui dormait paisiblement.

- Approche

La Serdaigle s'exécuta. Il la détailla longuement avant de l'attirer à lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle serait sûrement parfaite pour ce soir. »

- On retourne au bal ?  
- Non. Dans mon dortoir !

Le sourire de la Serdaigle s'agrandit et il la repoussa.

- Pourquoi tu ne refuses pas ? Pourquoi tu acceptes alors que …

James se contenta de rentrer d'un pas rageur jusqu'à son dortoir. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre longtemps. A cause d'elle, il avait rejeté une Serdaigle. Elle avait beaucoup plus d'influences sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre alors qu'à cause d'elle, il faisait des actes inconsidérés, qu'il regrettait.

**oOoOo****  
**

- Lily, ça ne va pas ?

Lily était en train de tourner et retourner son collier.

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Avait-elle réellement rêvé de la présence de James Potter dans sa chambre la nuit dernière ? Non, pourquoi serait-il revenu ? Pour lui faire du mal ? Elle fit face à son miroir. Lui avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-il vraiment venu ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-elle, elle-même, fait ?

- Lily… dis-moi à quoi penses-tu ? Depuis que tu es réveillée, tu ne cesses de toucher ce collier ?  
- Christelle…

Lily s'approcha de Christelle.

- Lorsque tu es partie hier soir, James est venu me voir pour refaire un match.  
- Quoi ?  
- Laisse-moi finir. Il a gagné.

Lily lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé au stade et qu'il était revenu pour l'embrasser.

- Comment a-t-il …  
- Mais … j'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'il était revenu une troisième fois. Peut-être ai-je rêvé mais je n'explique pas mes bijoux qui se trouvent ici.  
- Peut-être les as-tu enlevés ?  
- Tu sais bien que je n'enlève jamais ce collier. Je ne m'en sépare jamais. C'est impossible que j'ai pu l'enlever hier soir. Je suis sûre…je …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je suis sûre que Potter est revenu.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais je n'en suis pas certaine et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu me faire. J'ai sans doute dû rêver. Mais je sais qu'il m'a prise dans ses bras… C'est impossible, non ? J'ai dû rêver.

Elles décidèrent toutes les deux de ne plus en parler et descendirent pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

- Bien dormie Evans ?

Lily se retourna pour voir Potter et ses amis s'approcher d'elles. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Christelle qui lui prit la main pour qu'elle ne réponde pas. Elle acquiesça de la tête et elles tournèrent les talons.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? demanda alors Sirius. Je crois que sa victoire d'hier lui a fait perdre la tête. Mais ne crois surtout pas que tu es meilleur que notre James.

Elles continuèrent de marcher vers la grande salle.

- Ils sont insupportables, confia Christelle à Lily. Sont-ils toujours obligés de nous rappeler qu'il est meilleur que toi.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit. Lorsqu'elle commença à manger, elle se rendit compte que James Potter se trouvait sur son champ de vision. 


	3. Partie III

Alors voilà la suite. Mais celle-ci c'est la version I là où on voit un James un peu psychopathe. Je ne sais pas si vous allez vous retrouver. Moi même je me sens un peu perdue. En fait, les deux premières parties sont le début des deux versions. C'est à partir de la fin de la partie II que j'ai écris deux versions. Cependant cette version-là n'est pas entière, je mettrais la suite de cette version dimanche prochain. Ensuite dimanche d'après, je mettrai la version II. En fait la version I est largement plus longue que la version II !

**J'espère que vous avez compris ! Je tiens à m'excuser de la façon dont je m'y prends. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

**Et pardonnez-moi Ô chères fans de James **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Version I, Partie I**

C'était elle qui était venue dans ses bras et le lendemain, elle l'ignorait comme si ça l'intéressait de lui parler, comme si il la harcelait. Comme si elle était le centre du monde. Faut pas rêver, il ne serait jamais intéressé par une pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle. Il préférait mille fois tenir la main de Rita Skeeter.

Même quand Sirius la provoqua, elle ne pipa mot et se contenta de les ignorer. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se taisait-elle ? Il sentit la rage l'envahir alors qu'elle réagissait comme la veille. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de vivre et de se laisser faire. Il la haïssait. Il la tuerait.

En s'asseyant, il se rendit compte qu'elle était sur son champ de vision. Il savait qu'elle en avait fait exprès. Cette place-là était la sienne, et personne ne la lui prenait. Elle avait dû faire en sorte de choisir une place pour l'observer en secret. Cela le rendit joyeux. Elle jouait bien son jeu. Il l'humilierait. Ce serait son point faible le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

Heureux de sa petite découverte, il se mit à rire et parler avec ses amis. Alors qu'il buvait un verre de jus d'orange, il remarqua avec horreur qu'Evans avait changé de place et qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il déposa violemment son verre sur la table. A quoi jouait-elle ? Elle le payerait. 

**oOoOo**

Christelle et Lily se rendirent toutes les deux à la volière pour envoyer des lettres. Lorsque les hiboux s'envolèrent, elles s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsqu'une personne entra. Lily et Christelle se jetèrent un regard apeuré en voyant sur le seuil les quatre maraudeurs. Elles tentèrent de sortir mais ils barraient le chemin.

- Peut-on passer ? demanda gentiment Christelle.

James prit violemment le bras de Christelle et la poussa au dehors tandis que Lily était toujours à la volière. Elle jeta un regard étonné aux quatre maraudeurs et vit Christelle sur le sol. Elle était tombée par-terre.

- Christelle… je … commença Lily.

Elle vit James l'observer attentivement et les trois autres maraudeurs qui souriaient.

A son tour, elle décida de partir mais James l'en empêcha.

- Est-ce que je peux passer ?

Au pire, il la ferait également tombée. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Du moment qu'elle était avec Christelle. 

Mais les trois maraudeurs se mirent à rire tandis que James continuait de l'observer avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle jeta alternativement un regard aux quatre garçons avant de les poser sur Christelle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda-t-elle. Laissez-la partir.  
- Toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, s'énerva Peter.

Aussitôt, les trois maraudeurs s'en allèrent en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Lily se retrouvait désormais seule avec James. Que lui voulait-il ? Que lui ferait-il ?

Perdue dans ses pensées et beaucoup trop effrayée, elle ne remarqua pas que James s'approchait d'elle.

- Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, on dirait que tu as plus peur quand tu es réveillée qu'endormie.

Lily reprit ses esprits et le toisa. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de repenser à ce qu'il venait de dire. Se pouvait-il qu'il était vraiment venu à son dortoir ? Il connaissait le mot de passe, après tout. Si elle sortait vivante de cette pièce, elle irait de suite demander aux préfets de faire changer le mot de passe. C'était une des choses primordiales mais avant fallait-il encore qu'elle puisse se libérer de ses griffes.

- Laissez-la sortir, sinon je vais prévenir le professeur Chourave ! Laissez-la.

Lily leva aussitôt la tête vers la porte en attendant Christelle. Et s'il lui faisait du mal ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Lily. Tu as gagné lors de notre second match, tu m'as humiliée et je n'ai pas été à ce bal, que te faut-il de plus ? D'ailleurs, nous nous contrôlons pour ne pas vous répondre.  
- Lâche-moi Black, je vais défoncer cette porte si vous ne laissez pas Lily partir, criait la voix de Christelle.  
- S'il te plaît, murmura Lily étouffant un sanglot, lâchez-nous. Qu'avons-nous fait. Nous promettons à l'avenir que nous ferons ce que vous demanderez.

Mais James se contenta de la détailler en se rapprochant d'elle. A force de reculer, Lily se retrouva bien vite adossée à un mur et James se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Derrière la porte, elle entendait Christelle qui s'énervait contre les trois garçons qui l'empêchaient de partir ou qui essayaient de la faire taire.

Finalement, James posa ses deux mains contre le mur sur lequel était adossé Lily, une de chaque côté près de ses épaules.

Lily retint sa respiration alors que le visage de James se rapprochait du sien. Elle détourna la tête, n'offrant qu'une partie de son cou au Serpentard.

- Lâchez-nous, murmura t-elle. S'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi. A l'avenir, je ne m'opposerai plus à toi.  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue au bal hier soir ?

Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Son nez frôla celui de James et elle recula encore sa tête pour laisser une distance entre eux, minime soit-elle.

- J'avais peur que tu ne m'humilies.

Lily savait que c'était la bonne réponse. Elle allait monter sa fierté et répondre comme une idiote rien pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. En voyant un sourire affiché ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face.

Lily fut surprise de ne plus entendre la voix de Christelle.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es venu à mon dortoir hier soir ? demanda finalement Lily dont le silence commençait sérieusement à la gêner.

James retira ses mains du mur pour se retourner.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'amuser à aller à ton dortoir ? Tu rêves un peu trop, non ? Qui serait assez fou pour le faire ? Je veux bien croire que j'aime t'humilier mais …

Lily baissa la tête. Elle était bête d'avoir posée cette question. Elle avait dû rêver. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans les bras de James Potter. Il la serrait comme s'il allait la perdre quelques secondes plus tard. Il engouffra sa tête dans ses cheveux, caressa longuement sa chevelure avant de passer à son dos. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son cou avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

- Je vais te tuer, murmura-t-il. Parce que j'ai été assez fou pour venir te voir dans ton dortoir hier soir. Je vais te tuer parce que je n'aime plus t'humilier. Je vais te tuer parce que tu aimes m'ignorer alors que ça me rend malade que tu te caches de moi. Je vais te tuer parce que tu te fiches complètement que je sois là alors que je m'enflamme quand je te vois. Je vais te tuer parce que j'aime te prendre dans mes bras. Je vais te tuer parce que tu ne rêves pas de moi, alors que moi, même en plein jour, je désire te voir.

Cette étreinte… cette étreinte lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Alors il était bien venu hier soir. Et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Cette déclaration la laissa perplexe. N'avouait-il pas qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle secoua la tête. Bien sur que non …

- Tout est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas été si mignonne cette nuit, je …

Lily sentit son étreinte se resserrer. Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais ce serait sûrement une grossière erreur. Il allait se venger. C'était un Serpentard après tout.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Lily avait de plus en plus peur de cet homme. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle le détestait. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de lui dire une telle chose ? Elle ne voulait pas.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, sinon …

Sinon ? Sinon, il s'en prendrait à Christelle ? Il s'en prendrait vraiment à elle ? Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Que devait-elle répondre ? Et si elle lui obéissait, que lui demanderait-il de dire ou de faire ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Dis-le moi !!!

Elle était obligée…

- Je t'aime.  
Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de James. Il décida enfin de la regarder. Il s'était peut-être rabaissé avec sa déclaration mais ils étaient quittes maintenant qu'elle avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

Il approcha son visage du sien alors qu'elle tentait de reculer. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue, il se détacha d'elle et vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
- Ce n'est rien, mentit-elle. Je peux voir Christelle maintenant ?

Il hocha de la tête et elle s'enfuit en courrant. 

**oOoOo  
**

Lorsque Lily retrouva Christelle énervée dans son dortoir, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Lily… Lily, tu vas bien ? Lily, réponds-moi, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Lily, s'il te plaît réponds-moi.

Mais Lily était bien incapable de répondre tellement elle pleurait.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.  
- Ils ne m'ont rien fait Lily. Je ne les aurais jamais laissé me toucher. Mais toi, Lily, s'il te plaît dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Lily continua de pleurer et Christelle la serra dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Il t'oblige à l'aimer ? Il t'oblige à agir à sa guise ? Mais c'est …  
- J'étais obligée, Christelle. J'avais tellement peur pour toi. Tu sais… Ce sont des Serpentard après tout.  
- Je ne les laisserai plus faire. A partir de maintenant, je ne le laisserai plus t'approcher. Et ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller Lily. Et s'il recommence, on ira voir les professeurs.

Lily hocha de la tête. Christelle avait raison. 

**oOoOo  
**

Le soir, elles demandèrent à une de leurs amies de ramener quelques desserts pour manger.

- Nous avons un énorme retard à rattraper dans les cours de potion, nous ne pourrons pas descendre, mentit Christelle.

Toutes les deux n'avaient aucune envie de se rendre à la grande salle.

- Les filles, le nouveau mot de passe est « Lilas ».  
Lily avait bien prit soin de demander au préfet de faire changer le mot de passe pour une raison personnelle. Il n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir plus et avait accepté. Il était rare que Lily vienne vers lui pour ce genre de choses et puis, elle était une camarade très sérieuse.

- Au moins, maintenant on sait qu'on ne le verra pas pendant un bon moment.

Lorsque Christelle se fut endormie, Lily lança plusieurs sorts dans le dortoir, pour repousser tout inconnu d'entrer. 


	4. Partie IV

**Bonjour !!!**

**Ce n'est pas la fin de cette première fin alternative, donc il y aura un autre chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Partie IV**

Elle fut bien heureuse le lendemain matin de savoir que Potter n'était pas venu dans la nuit. Avec Christelle, elles avaient décidé de rester toute la journée du dimanche dans leur salle commune. Elles avaient demandé à une camarade de dortoir de ramener quelques mets pour la journée. Elle n'avait pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi elles s'enfermaient dans la salle commune.

L'angoisse de Lily disparut bien vite quand elle se rendit compte que Potter ne pourrait désormais plus l'approcher. Au pire, ce qui s'était passé hier, lui avait suffi pour se venger. Avec Christelle, elles avaient décidé de terminer leurs devoirs et firent même quelques jeux avec d'autres élèves. En somme, c'était plutôt joyeux.

Mais bientôt, un hibou entra dans la salle et déposa une lettre devant Lily. Les deux filles s'immobilisèrent quelques instant avant que Lily ne se décide à l'ouvrir. Après avoir lu la missive, la lettre tomba sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Il me demande de venir le rejoindre à la grande salle sinon …  
- Sinon ?  
- Il va venir me chercher.  
- Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne connaît pas le mot de passe. 

**oOoOo  
**

James n'avait pas vu Lily de la soirée, ni même de la matinée. Il se demandait où elle pouvait être. Peut-être dans son dortoir. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus la tuer, forcément vu qu'elle avait avoué son amour pour lui. Il était réellement amoureux d'elle. Il aimait bien la voir, elle était tellement mignonne. Mais pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps à venir ? Elle le faisait attendre… Elle se vengeait…

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Sirius lui conseilla de lui envoyer une lettre. C'est ce qu'il fit. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, elle n'était toujours pas là.

- Peut-être te fuit-elle ?

James lança un regard noir à Remus.

- Elle ne me fuit pas, elle m'aime.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il prononça le mot de passe mais le portrait refusa de le laisser entrer car le mot de passe n'était plus le même, il avait été échangé hier soir.

James vit alors un Poufsouffle au loin et l'obligea à lui donner le mot de passe de sa salle commune. C'est ce qu'il fit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Lily et son amie qui étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs. Lorsque celles-ci le virent, elles se jetèrent un regard surpris.

Il s'approcha d'elles et s'assit à l'une des chaises.

- Je t'ai attendue Lily. Que faisais-tu ?  
- Mes devoirs de potion, répondit-elle.  
- Bah, je suis fort dans cette matière. Tu n'avais qu'à me demander, je t'aurais aidée.

Lily jeta un bref regard à Christelle.

- On va se promener ?

Lily acquiesça de la tête.

- Je vais prendre ma cape.

Lorsque Lily redescendit des escaliers, Christelle n'était plus là.

- Où est partit Christelle ?  
- Je ne sais pas, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

Lily commençait sérieusement à paniquer. La brusque disparition de Christelle ne lui disait rien de bon, non sans oublier qu'elle allait se promener avec Potter. Pourquoi elle ? Et pas une autre ?

Ils marchaient tous les deux au bord du lac sans un mot. Soudain, James s'arrêta et obligea Lily à l'imiter. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'attira à lui.

- Tu n'es pas bien comme ça ?

S'il savait ce qu'elle pensait réellement !

- Où est Christelle ? demanda Lily.

Il la regarda.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je suis là, non ? C'est moi que tu aimes.  
- Mais Christelle est mon amie.  
- Elle m'a énervé, répondit-il, je l'ai transformée en abeille.

Lily se détacha de lui alors qu'il sortait un bocal.

- C'est elle qui t'empêche de venir me voir ? Je le sais. Elle m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, que tu me détestais et que tu avais peur de moi.  
- Redonne-lui son apparence, supplia Lily. Je t'en prie.  
- Je sais que si je le fais, elle …  
- Elle ne fera rien, promit Lily, elle ne fera rien.

James jeta le bocal par terre qui se brisa et brandit sa baguette vers la petite abeille qui se débattait. Après avoir lancé le sort, Christelle reprit son apparence. Elle prit la main de Lily et l'obligea à se retrouver derrière elle.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas Potter. Tu peux me transformer le nombre de fois que tu veux, mais je ne laisserai jamais Lily se laisser faire.

James jeta un bref regard à Lily qui paniquait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, répondit-il. Tant que Lily ne le pense pas, c'est ce qui compte.

Il prit alors aussitôt le poignet de Lily.

- Viens, j'ai envie de te montrer un endroit.

Mais Lily ne bougea pas. James se retourna pour lui faire face. Lily tenait la main de Christelle.

- Lâche-la et viens avec moi.  
- Non, murmura-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, je ne viendrai jamais avec toi.

James la fixa.

- J'ai… j'ai peur de toi. Je ne veux pas te suivre, je n'aime pas te voir. Si je me suis enfermée dans ma salle commune, c'était pour ne pas te voir Potter, pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ça ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Tu m'obliges à t'aimer alors que je ne te supporte pas.

James sentit l'envie de frapper Christelle parce qu'il se doutait bien que c'était elle qui avait mis ce genre de pensée dans la tête de Lily mais il se retint de le faire sinon il perdrait aux yeux de Lily toute l'attention qu'il lui avait montré.

- Lâche-lui sa main. J'ai envie de te montrer un endroit très sympa.  
- Tu ne comprends pas Potter ?

Ledit Potter s'approcha d'elle tandis que Christelle décida de se mettre à côté de Lily pour lui redonner du courage.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas Potter.

Celui-ci brandit sa baguette vers elle.

- Non, cria Lily, ne la touche pas.  
- Alors, tu viendras avec moi !  
- Lily, il ne me fera rien. Ne va pas avec lui, dit alors Christelle en tirant le bras de Lily vers elle car celle-ci avait lâché la main de son amie. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de toi.  
- TU COMMENCES A M'ENERVER !!

Les deux filles sursautèrent en voyant James crier.

- ELLE A UN CERVEAU POUR REFLECHIR. ELLE N'A PAS BESOIN DE TOI !!!  
- Si, répondit timidement Lily, j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

James se tourna vers elle. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je… Je sais me débrouiller seule. Je ne réfléchis pas par Christelle. Sincèrement … Je … Je … Je ne t'aime … Je ne t'aime pas. Je… Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'ai eu peur la dernière fois. J'ai…

Voyant que le visage de James s'assombrissait de plus en plus, Lily prit la main de Christelle et elles s'enfuirent.

Retournées au château, Lily demanda à voir le professeur Chourave et expliqua la situation. Elle savait que James était têtu. Elle savait qu'il s'en prendrait à Christelle mais celle-ci ne lui laissait pas le choix. Christelle voulait en parler aux professeurs. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour préserver la santé de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Potter ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas croire ses deux élèves. Elle était obligée de prendre au sérieux leurs propos.

- Très bien, je vais en parler aux professeur Slughorn, McGonagall et Dumbledore.  
- Merci professeur. 

**oOoOo  
**

- Il te fera du mal, j'en suis sûre.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises Lily, il ne me fera rien du tout. Et puis, s'il me fait quelque chose, les professeurs ne le lâcheront pas.

Lily prit son amie dans ses bras. Si tout pouvait être plus simple ou comme elle le supposait.

Elle n'était pas aussi confiante que son amie. En disant tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui Potter, elle avait sans doute fait une grossière erreur. Il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Tout le monde connaissait la colère de James. Il était le Serpentard le plus méchant, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Christelle ou bien à elle. Mais encore qu'il s'en prenne à elle, cela ne lui faisait pas grand chose tant que Christelle serait épargné. 

**oOoOo  
**

Lily fut tentée d'aller demander au préfet en chef de changer le mot de passe lorsque Christelle la retint.

- Ca ne sert à rien, il te retrouvera de toute façon.  
- Que devons-nous faire ?  
- J'ai une idée. Nous n'allons pas dormir dans notre salle commune.  
- Co…  
- Nous irons dormir dans une salle que j'ai découvert il y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il ne te retrouvera jamais là-bas.  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
- Certaine.

Lily se mit à réfléchir. Et s'il la retrouvait ?

- Christelle. Je veux que tu restes en dehors de cette histoire.

Christelle leva des yeux surpris vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.  
- Mais je te l'ai dit Lily, il …  
- Non Christelle. Tu ne comprends pas que tu deviens ma faiblesse. Je le suis déjà certes mais … Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. S'il te plaît, reste en dehors de tout ça.  
- Tu ne comprends pas Lily, il va t'obliger à …  
- S'il te plait Christelle.

Son amie soupira.

Après un long silence où elle se mit à réfléchir, elle accepta.

- Mais si tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas !

Elle devait affronter toute seule cette situation. Elle ne devait pas demander à Christelle de l'aider. James était bien trop fou, bien trop malade. Il était capable de faire n'importe quoi. Il … 


	5. Partie V

**Bonjour !!!**

**Voici la parte V ! Finalement cela semble plus long que je ne le pensais ! Du coup, il reste encore deux chapitres avant l'autre fin alternative !!!**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours !!**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture !!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Partie V**

Lily marchait vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle reçut un bouquin sur la tête. Elle se retourna pour voir une bande de trois filles la regarder haineusement.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux jouer avec notre Jamesie ?  
- Non mais vous avez vu son visage ? Si elle se croit plus belle que notre James, elle se trompe.  
- James voulait seulement se jouer de toi. Il en a rien à faire de ta petite personne.  
- Si tu crois qu'il est amoureux de toi, tu devrais te fourrer le doigt dans l'œil, reprit la première.  
- James te déteste.  
- Tu n'es qu'une ordure à nos yeux.  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu accepter de sortir avec toi.  
- Il …

C'est alors qu'elles lui lancèrent un nouveau bouquin sur la tête.

L'autre fille lança un sort et son sac se déchira et tous ses livres tombèrent.

Lily n'avait jamais pensé ce que le fan club fan club de James ferait s'il apprenait sa relation avec James. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Ces garces ne manquaient jamais de faire la fête aux ex de James. Cela se passait toujours ainsi. Dès qu'une fille sortait avec Potter, la fille devenait une reine aux yeux de tout le monde mais quand elle était jetée misérablement, on l'a traitait comme une imbécile. C'était à son tour désormais.

Combien de filles avait-elle pu voir dans cet état ? Et personne n'était venu à leur aide.

Les trois filles, à l'aide de sort d'attraction, prirent tous les livres de Lily et les lui jetèrent à la figure. La pauvre Poufsouffle était incapable de se débattre parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de recevoir un livre. Finalement elle tomba sur le sol, mais ce ne fut pas la fin pour autant. D'autres personnes rejoignirent le groupe des trois et se mêlaient maintenant livres et nourriture.

Les cheveux mouillés à cause du jus, les vêtements tâchés de sauce et ses livres tout abîmés devant elle, Lily faisait vraiment piètre élève.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Une autre fille lui jeta un livre à la figure.

- Attendez !

Tous les autres se retournèrent vers le groupe des quatre maraudeurs qui venaient à eux. Les trois filles accoururent vers James en gloussant.

- Regarde ce qu'on lui a fait. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après que tu l'aies jetée. Si tu veux…  
- Je ne l'ai pas jetée.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui.

Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Potter était là, il y avait tous ses fans derrière, et elle, elle était là seule, toute sale, sans aide.

- Elle m'a jetée.  
- Quoi ? s'écria une des filles. Mais c'est pire. Comment cette pauvre pimbêche ait pu te jeter ?

Lily avait redouté cette réplique. Elle n'avait pas voulu que Potter dise cela car elle savait que les filles se mettraient deux fois plus en colère. Ces filles ne supportaient même pas que Potter plaque une fille alors si on le plaque, c'était évident que c'était pire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas James, nous nous occuperons bien d'elle.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire ? Pourquoi un professeur n'intervenait pas ? Si Christelle était dans cette foule de personnes, peut-être était-elle partie chercher de l'aide ?

- Non, coupa James, vous ne lui ferez pas de mal.

Lily crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber en entendant ces propos. Les autres filles plaquèrent leurs mains à leurs bouches.

- Mais, sais-tu de …  
- Taisez-vous, s'énerva James. Si vous la touchez, je ferai en sorte que ce soit vous qui vous retrouviez dans cet état.

Les trois filles reculèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi James réagissait de cette façon. D'habitude, il ne disait jamais rien lorsqu'elles s'en prenaient à une de ses ex. Alors pourquoi Diable, pour cette pauvre fille, l'aidait-il ?

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, s'adressa alors James à Lily. Tu es pitoyable assise ici.

Lily se releva.

Il est clair qu'il la prenait vraiment pour un bout d'ordure, puisqu'il n'était pas poli avec elle mais il l'avait aidée et elle ne pouvait que le remercier.

Elle ramassa ses affaires tandis que James et ses amis s'en allaient. Elle partit en courant et vit les maraudeurs de dos, qui longeaient le couloir. Elle les devança et murmura :

- Merci.

Et elle s'en alla.

James s'arrêta. Il savait qu'elle s'était adressée à elle. Pourquoi un simple « merci » de sa part le rendait à ce point malade ?

Il n'aurait pas dû l'aider… Il n'aurait pas dû… 

**oOoOo  
**

Lily ressortit de l'infirmerie, propre et guérie. Madame Pomfresh lui avait indiqué la douche au fond, elle en avait prise une et avait lavé ses vêtements. Elle avait lancé un sort pour sécher son uniforme et Madame Pomfresh avait ensuite soigné ses blessures sans lui poser de questions.

Elle s'adossa au mur d'en face afin de respirer un bon coup. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Comment réagir devant les autres ? Elle était sûre que tout le monde savait que c'était elle qui avait rejeté James. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ne pouvait-il pas dire tout simplement que c'était lui qui l'avait jetée, cela lui aurait facilité la tâche parce que se retrouver avec des fans de James, ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Lui, qui d'habitude semble si fier de lui, pourquoi avoir dit la vérité ? Une fois que tout le monde le savait, elle pouvait être certaine qu'on n'allait plus la laisser tranquille. Qui serait assez gentil pour respecter les paroles de james ? Il y en a bien quelque uns qui l'emmèneraient dans un endroit et la tortureraient. Après tout, James ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Elle était bien tentée d'aller en parler au professeur Chourave mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Que lui dirait-elle ? Des filles l'ont humiliée juste parce que Potter avait dit l'aimer, et ensuite… ? Ne la prendrait-elle par pour une folle ? Elle venait une première fois pour « déposer une plainte » contre James et la deuxième c'était contre tous les élèves du collège et raconter ensuite que James avait été le seul à la sauver. Elle passerait vraiment pour une pauvre victime.

Que devait-elle faire ? Soit James était rusé ou soit elle était trop bête. Peut-être était-ce un plan de sa part. Il avait sans doute eu vent de son accusation à son propos auprès du professeur Chourave et avait retourné la situation à son avantage. Du coup, elle ne pouvait pas crier que James lui voulait du mal puisqu'il l'avait sauvée face à toutes ces filles hystériques.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée en voulant gagner contre Potter ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu perdre comme chaque année ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu envie de gagner ? Pour remonter son équipe ? A l'heure qu'il était, comment son équipe la traitait-elle ? Il l'ignorait et se fichait complètement de son sort. 

**oOoOo  
**

- Pourquoi allons-nous à l'infirmerie, entendit-elle.  
- Pour ma fracture, répondit James. Pomfresh m'avait demandé de venir la voir après le match.

Les maraudeurs venaient d'arriver et virent Lily adossée au mur. James lui jeta un bref regard et l'ignora superbement comme tous les autres. Elle fut un peu surprise par ce brusque changement de comportement mais au fond elle ne pouvait que se réjouir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie, Lil s'éclipsa en vitesse. 

**oOoOo  
**

- C'est étrange, constata Christelle. Tu dis qu'il t'a aidée, puis ignorée.

Lily hocha de la tête.  
- Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il mijote quelque chose. Après tout, c'est un Serpentard.  
- Tu as une idée ?  
- Il est difficile de le savoir ! Mais d'habitude, il ne s'énerve jamais contre ses fans et surtout il ne leur a jamais interdit de faire la misère à ses ex. C'est vraiment étrange.

Lily n'avait aucune idée de la conclusion que tirait Christelle en lui disant ça. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que c'était stupide après tout !

- Peut-être qu'il joue un jeu avec toi. Il a vu que tu n'es pas le même genre de filles que les autres. Il t'a demandée et tu as dit non, peut-être pense-t-il qu'en t'aidant, tu vas finir par l'accepter.  
- Tu voudrais dire qu'il n'a pas renoncé ?  
- C'est probable !

Lily attendit que son amie continue de parler mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir poursuivre plus loin cette discussion.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Lily se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour éviter ces filles et James.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Elle fixa le plafond avec une expression de fatigue.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Plus elle y pensait et puis elle se disait que son passé était bien meilleur que son présent. Et son futur n'apportait aucune once de bonheur.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Christelle qui se grattait le front avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond.

Il était sans doute temps de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. 

**oOoOo  
**

Christelle et Lily poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle et se rendirent vers leur table. Quelques filles de leur maison lui lancèrent un regard noir mais Lily n'y prêta aucune attention.

Désormais, elle allait devoir subir ce genre de choses… A cause de lui…

Il éclata de rire à une blague de son ami et s'installa à sa place préférée.

Lily sentit un regard brûlant et leva les yeux vers des filles de Serpentard qui la fusillaient presque du regard. Lily roula des yeux.

« Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose ? James n'avait-il pas clairement dit que c'était elle qui l'avait jetée. Il était donc clair que c'était lui qui courrait après elle, et non le contraire ! Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? C'était ridicule. Ces filles-là étaient plus idiotes qu'elle ne le croyait. » 

**oOoOo  
**

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, Lily se leva et n'attendit pas Christelle. Celle-ci était en train de discuter avec une fille de 6ème année qui ne leur en voulait pas. Mais Lily ne tenait pas à rester avec elle de peur que l'on s'en prenne à elles. 

Elle longeait le couloir péniblement.

« Pourquoi ce collège ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée ? Il pouvait être beau et fort s'il le voulait, c'était pas son genre. Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi prenaient-elles au sérieux le fait qu'il soit intéressé par elle ? Il était de notoriété publique que James aimait s'amuser avec les filles. Elle n'était qu'une victime de plus. »

Elle était bientôt arrivée devant le portrait de sa salle commune mais une personne lui prit violemment le bras. Une autre la bâillonna et une autre lui banda les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait face à une bande de filles. Des Serpentard, des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor : Le fan club de James Potter. 


	6. Partie VI

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, mes prévisions concernant le nombre de chapitres n'étaient pas bonnes, du coup, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement combien il en reste mais peut-être deux ! J'hésite réellement à faire la deuxième version même si je l'ai commencé ! Je verrais bien !**

**Ma mise en page est plus jolie n'est-ce pas ? Merci à Luna pour son aide qui m'a été précieuse! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et un gros bisous à tous ! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews of course !**

* * *

**Partie VI**

Lily déglutit difficilement. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Pourquoi ce James Potter avait-il été obligé de dire que c'était elle qui l'avait jeté ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement se taire ? En fait, il devait savoir qu'on s'en prendrait à elle. Il n'aurait donc aucun travail à faire !

Mais le moment n'était pas le meilleur pour penser à James Potter. Elle devait fuir. Par n'importe quel moyen, elle devait quitter les lieux.

- Tu n'es qu'une vieille sorcière !

En temps normal, Lily aurait ri face à la stupidité de cette fille. Dans cette école, tout le monde était sorcier.

- Tu te prends pour une Poufsouffle, mais en fait je suis certaine que tu fais de la magie noire.  
- Non pas que faire de la magie noire soit mal, répondit une Serpentard, mais être une Poufsouffle et en faire, c'est insulter notre maison.  
- Surtout une fille comme toi, ajouta une autre Serpentard.

Depuis quand faisait-elle de la magie noire ?

- Je ne fais pas de magie noire. Je ne suis pas comme vous qui avez recours aux forces du mal pour …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car une Serpentard lui donna un coup de pied.

- Nous savons que tu fais de la magie noire sur Potter.

Lily fronça les sourcils et elles continuèrent.

- Ou peut-être utilises-tu des filtres d'amour, des potions de désir pour qu'il revienne vers toi ou pour qu'il te protège ! Et pour qu'il nous déteste.  
- En plus, la façon dont il nous a parlé tout à l'heure nous fait que confirmer ce que nous pensons ! Tu dois sûrement utilisé …  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de faire de la magie noire sur une personne aussi détestable que Potter !

Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle aurait dû dire. Elle avait dit ça sur un coup de tête, si elle faisait comprendre à ces filles qu'elle le détestait peut-être qu'elles la lâcheraient mais cela augmenta la colère de ces filles.

Et en moins d'une minute, elles se ruèrent sur elle.

Des coups sur le dos, sur le ventre, sur les jambes, sur la tête, Lily avait réellement mal. Elles n'y allaient pas de mains mortes. Elles devaient vraiment la détester pour ne pas penser aux conséquences.

Si un professeur passerait par là, ces filles seraient sûrement renvoyées ! Mais elles avaient été quand même assez malignes pour l'emmener dans un endroit où les professeurs ne viendraient pas.

Qui pourrait donc l'aider ?

On pouvait éliminer toutes les filles de Poudlard…

Lily fit une grimace.

Après quelques coups, Lily fut surprise de les voir à terre. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle vit un garçon de sa classe qui était un de ses amis et qui avait tenté de repousser ces hystériques.

- Sam !!!  
- Désolé du retard ! Elles ne t'ont pas fait trop de mal.

Lily avait un peu de mal à se redresser, Sam vint à son aide.

- Elles ne t'ont …  
- Attention ! Derrière toi !

Mais Sam n'eut pas eu assez de temps pour se retourner et se défendre parce que toutes les filles s'étaient déjà jetées sur lui.

Il essaya de se débattre tant qu'il put mais les filles étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses et les Gryffondor et les Serpentard assez fortes pour se mesurer à ce seul Poufsouffle.

- Va-t-en Sam ! Cela vaudrait mieux.  
- Je ne suis pas un lâche Lily, je te laisserai pas te débrouiller toute seule ! En plus, il faut que je montre à ces filles qu'elles se comportent … Aïe !

Lily ferma les yeux quand elle vit le coup arriver sur Sam.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Sam était étalé par terre, les filles debout face à lui en le regardant comme la pire des horreurs.

- Sam, tu devrais partir.  
- Je ne… partirai … pas sans toi, articula-t-il.

Les filles se tournèrent alors vers Lily.

- Toi, tu joues à un jeu dangereux. A quoi te sert-il de draguer tous les garçons de Poudlard ? Tu vois bien qu'il s'est épris de toi. Va avec lui et lâche Potter.

Ces filles étaient vraiment stupides. Sam ne l'aimait pas, il aimait une Moldue et sortait avec elle. Elle était juste son amie.

Les filles s'avancèrent vers elle mais Sam réussit à se relever et se mit face à elle.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas.  
- Toi, tu as dû …

La fille dut se taire en entendant des pas. Elles se retournèrent toutes en même temps et virent avec horreur les quatre Maraudeurs s'approcher d'elles.

Sam était toujours debout, devant Lily, les bras levés, signe qu'il ne laisserait personne toucher Lily tant qu'on ne se serait pas mesuré à lui.

- Personne ne la touchera, murmura-t-il.

Les filles se replièrent sur elles-mêmes et se mirent de côté.

Lily leva les yeux ver James qui jeta un bref regard à elle avant de le poser vers Sam.

Les filles cherchèrent un moyen pour fuir, James n'allait sûrement pas les épargner. Elles attendirent qu'il leur hurle dessus mais il n'en fit rien.

Il tourna les talons ainsi que les trois autres Maraudeurs et ils les quittèrent.

Lily resta perplexe quelques secondes.

James était venu, il avait vu dans quel état elle était et il n'était même pas venu l'aider ou la sauver. James était partit et n'avait même pas demandé aux filles de s'en aller. Il …

Les filles commencèrent à rire.

- On dirait que cette fois la potion n'a pas eu d'effet.  
- J'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle, continua une fille en croisant les bras. Non, mais tu te rends compte, elle… Elle croyait vraiment que James, notre James, s'intéresserait à elle.

Lily ne les écoutait pas. Elle pensait à James.

Il ne l'avait pas aidée, il ne l'avait pas sauvée. Il était partit la laissant à ces hystériques.

Elle se reprit : « Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que James ne soit pas venu l'aider ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? Elle ne devait pas dépendre de lui ! Non, elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Il ne serait pas toujours là quand elle aurait besoin de lui. Elle … Et pourtant … Elle se sentait comme vidée, presque inutile désormais … Il ne s'intéressait plus à elle ? Il … Qu'est-ce que ça faisait après tout ? Ce n'était qu'un détestable Serpentard ! »

- Bon je crois que nous pouvons partir, commença une Serdaigle ! Vu qu'il ne semble pas intéressé et que l'effet de la potion ne marche plus, on peut bien la laisser tranquille maintenant.

Lily remercia Merlin de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée.

- Oui, après tout si on la frappait c'est parce que James avait pris sa défense alors comme là il semble s'en ficher, ça veut dire qu'il n'est plus du tout intéressé. Il se fiche complètement de son sort.  
- Oui, mais j'aimerai au moins lui donner un coup pour la prévenir, dit alors une Serpentard en s'approchant d'elle tandis que les autres filles s'occupaient de Sam, qu'elle n'a plus intérêt à faire de la magie sur James.

Un nouveau coup que Lily n'esquiva pas et elle valsa sur le sol. Les filles, après un dernier sourire vers eux, s'en allèrent.

Sam et elle étaient sur le sol incapable de bouger, se demandant qui allait les transporter à l'infirmerie.

La dernière pensée de Lily fut pour James, ce James qui l'avait laissée tomber.

**oOoOo **

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser la joue et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut James Potter qui était penchée sur elle.

- Ton ami est trop bête pour croire qu'il pouvait face à toutes ces hystériques.

Il était là ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Et où était-elle ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et constata qu'elle était encore dans ce couloir.

Elle tenta de dégager la main de Potter.

Elle le détestait ! Il n'était pas venu l'aider, alors que faisait-il là ?

- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais tuer ce Poufsouffle car il n'a pas su te protéger.

Lily voulut répliquer que s'il avait pensé ça depuis le début, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui-même ?

- J'ai eu un peu confiance en lui, en pensant qu'il pouvait au moins recevoir les coups qu'elles allaient te donner.

Elle sentit une de ses mains sur son dos et elle comprit quelques secondes plus tard qu'il la portait. Elle n'était pas en mesure de répliquer beaucoup trop fatiguée et faible. Mais elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Désolé de n'être pas intervenu. En partant, j'étais certain qu'elles allaient laisser tomber. Si je partais sans t'aider, cela allait les réjouir…

Alors … Alors c'était pour ça ? Pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas aidée ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elles reviendront te frapper désormais.

Il avait su d'avance comment elles réagiraient s'il faisait ça. C'était presque planifié ? Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi ?

- En revanche, ton ami sera mort ! Il n'a pas réussi à t'épargner ces blessures ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais …

Il commença à la serrer contre lui et bizarrement Lily se sentait bien. Portée par James, écoutant ce qu'il disait … elle se sentait bien.

Il était si possessif par contre, cela elle n'aimait pas. Et puis pourquoi tuerait-il son ami ? Même lui n'aurait pas pu faire face à ces filles s'il aurait été à la place de Sam !

- Il m'a … Il m'a beaucoup aidée, murmura-t-elle faiblement. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a beaucoup plus été touché que moi.  
- Très bien ! Je ne le toucherai pas, mais je ne le lui pardonnerai pas quand même.

Et James commença à longer le couloir.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
- Dans mon dortoir !  
- Et …

Soudain, il s'arrêta en voyant un Serdaigle passé.

- Il y a un Poufsouffle étalé là-bas, emmène-le à l'infirmerie.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lily ce qui n'échappa pas à James qui la contempla.

« C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait en sa présence ! »

Lily ferma lentement les yeux.

Elle se sentait bien, elle était heureuse. Peu importe où James l'emmènerait, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas du mal. Elle avait confiance … confiance en James Potter.

* * *


	7. Partie VII

_**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**_

**_Désolée de n'avoir pas posté la semaine dernière, je n'étais pas là ! Donc voilà mille excuses et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y a une autre version ! Bref bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous !_**

* * *

**Partie VII**

Il la posa délicatement sur son lit en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Lily rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de doux sous elle. Il se dégagea lentement d'elle après l'avoir déposée et sembla chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain.

Il revint alors avec quelques produits et Lily supposa que c'était pour la soigner.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant les produits.  
- Que dois-je en faire ?  
- Te soigner évidemment.

Lily eut un faible sourire.

- Pas la force.

Et elle referma lentement les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit un liquide froid sur ses bras et sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, elle comprit que James Potter avait pris l'initiative de la soigner.

- Il faudra cependant que tu t'occupes toi-même de tes jambes.

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Je le ferai.

James s'activa à la soigner et lorsqu'il eut fini, il déposa les produits sur le chevet.

- Fais-le, je vais revenir plus tard.  
- Tu reviendras ?  
- Oui.

Et il s'en alla.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Lily étala la pommade magique sur ses jambes et lorsqu'elle en eut terminé se rallongea et bientôt trouva le sommeil.

♦♦♦

James prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit Sam sur le lit. Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel il était et l'observa quelques secondes.

- C'est un peu difficile à dire mais bon … Merci de l'avoir protégée.

Mais Sam n'était pas en mesure d'écouter ce que James lui disait car il était profondément endormi.

♦♦♦

- Où est Lily ? lui cria Christelle en accourant vers lui.

James la détailla du regard.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui lui a fait quelque chose. Je sais que tu l'as enlevée pour faire je ne sais quoi avec elle. Je sais que tu la veux et que tu es capable de faire n'importe quoi pour ça. Je sais que …

Il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Premièrement, je ne lui ai rien fait. Deuxièmement, ce que je ressens pour elle, tu ne le comprends pas. Troisièmement, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton.  
- Je te parlerais du ton que je veux. Où est Lily ?  
- Avec moi.  
- Que lui as-tu fait ? Où est-elle ?  
- Si tu te remets à m'accuser, je ne te dirai jamais où elle est.

Christelle lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu es son amie et je sais que Lily a besoin de son amie alors viens avec moi.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?  
- Si tu veux la revoir, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

A contrecœur, Christelle décida de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la salle commune des Serpentard et Christelle commença sérieusement à douter de lui.

Et si ce n'était pas une ruse pour la transformer de nouveau en une abeille ?

- Tu viens ou pas ?

Finalement, elle le suivit et il l'emmena jusqu'à son dortoir. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et désigna le lit dans lequel Lily était allongée.

- Lily, paniqua Christelle.

Elle courut vers Lily et nota son état. Elle se retourna pour toiser James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi Lily se trouve-t-elle dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que …  
- Il n'a rien fait Christelle.

Christelle dut se taire en entendant la voix de Lily.

- Lily ?  
- James n'a rien fait, il m'a aidée.  
- Il t'a …

James décida alors de les laisser seules et Lily poursuivit.

- Il n'est pas aussi méchant que tu le crois. Il tient juste à moi.  
- Mais Lily … Il est …  
- Il a beaucoup de défauts, c'est vrai, mais il m'a beaucoup aidée. Il m'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?  
- Très bien. Comment tu te sens ?  
- Bien.  
- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Les filles… Les filles qui ne supportent pas de savoir que James s'est épris de moi.  
- Tu veux que je t'emmène à notre dortoir ?  
- Non, murmura Lily, James ne voudra pas que tu m'emmènes.  
- Mais …  
- Tu as vu que j'allais mieux, non ? Ne te préoccupe plus de moi.  
- Très bien.

Christelle la fixa longtemps avant de soupirer et de s'en aller. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle se pointa devant James qui était en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers avec Sirius.

- Je te la confie. Ne lui fais pas de mal, parce que si j'apprends que tu l'as touchée, je te mangerai.

James se mit debout et eut un bref sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as toujours tendance à oublier à qui tu parles. Mais de toute façon si je prends soin d'elle, ce n'est pas pour toi. Alors maintenant va-t-en.  
- Lily est mon amie, dit-elle plus gentiment, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

James hocha de la tête et elle s'en alla.

♦♦♦

- J'ai l'impression que ton amie est aussi possessive que moi, dit alors James assis sur le lit où Lily était allongée.

Lily l'observa.

- On dirait une vraie maman qui ne veut pas du mal de sa fille.  
- Tu es un peu comme ça toi aussi dans un sens.  
- Oui mais moi c'est pas pareil, je …

Il eut un léger silence puis Lily reprit.

- Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux à prendre toujours soin de moi.

James ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec elle ? C'est bizarre qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle te confie à moi. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas dit ça.  
- C'est moi qui lui ai dit que je voulais rester.

James tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu …  
- Je voulais rester ici et lui ai demandé de partir car … Car j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle se redressa faiblement et James posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la rallonger. Elle l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de James et se jeta dans ses bras. James réprima un sursaut. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il avait l'impression de revivre la même chose le soir du bal. Lily s'était jetée dans ses bras, à la différence cependant que le soir du bal c'était inconsciemment et là … Son sourire s'élargit. Elle s'était elle-même jetée dans ses bras. Elle-même.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il caressa longuement ses cheveux tentant de savourer ce moment présent au cas où il n'y en aurait plus d'autre.

- Pardon James.

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas beaucoup trop heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Lily sourit. Elle était heureuse d'être dans ses bras, joyeuse de connaître de nouveau cette étreinte. James l'aimait et elle … Elle commençait à s'attacher à lui … à s'accrocher même … Elle devenait presque dépendante de sa présence.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me dire que …  
- Je sais, mais je veux rester près de toi.

Elle le sentit se figer, puis la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *


End file.
